pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Pantheon
'Saruus, Dragon of Earth' The Stubborn Stone, The Siltsifter, The Mountain King Greater Deity Symbol: '''The tip of a dragons tail with several mountains coming out from it like spikes. '''Home Plane: '''Material Plane (Brownrock Mountains) '''Alignment: '''LN '''Portfolio: '''Order, Code, Unity, Rules and Rule '''Worshipers: Dragons, Paladins, Field Officers, Kings, Royalty, Law Enforcement Cleric Alignments: '''LG, LE, LN '''Domains: Earth, Rune, Scalykind, Law Favored Weapon: '''Tail Slap Saruus is one of the two more powerful dragon deities, sharing this seat with none other than Agni, Dragon of Fire. He roams a great circle throughout Ir'Mittomansei ensuring the people follow the rules laid before them, and the laws of the five dragons. Even now, with the Black Matter Calamity, he attempts to protect hundreds of villages from the poison, and thus far has been successful, making the northern coast of Ir'Mittomansei one of the purest locations in the world. '''Obedience '''Followers of Saruus pray at a shrine crafted from a pile of six rocks stacked upon each other in the shape of a triangle. Doing so gives them a resistance to Black Matter, affecting them half as much as normal. 1/4 for miasma. '''Boon I - Steadfast Stone' (Sp)' Purify Food and Drink 3/day, Wall of Stone 2/day, or Purify Soul 1/day Boon II - Grand Seclusion (Su) 'Up to three times per day, a follower of Saruus may create four chasms at once, the Chasms are 20 feet deep and 20 feet long, and five feet wide. If a chasm is created on a target they are entitled to a reflex save to make a 5 foot step backwards as an immediate action. If they fail, they fall in, taking 1d10+4 damage. The chasms automatically close after 1d3 rounds, and creatures that do not escape the chasm in this time must make a fortitude save or be buried alive suffering the effects of suffocation. This can only be done on Stone, or Dirt floors. When done in sand it causes a quick-sand effect and suffocation rules apply even if the chasm has not yet closed. '''Boon III - Earth's Very Soul (Ex) '''A follower of Saruus finds that the very soul of the earth seeks to protect them whenever possible. They become immune to earth based spells, and have a 15% chance to be granted a stone-skin effect whenever they are struck by a physical attack. In dirt/sand the CL is 8; On harder surfaces such as stone/marble the CL is 14. 'Magos, Dragon of Wood The Woodspeaker, Old Barkscale, The Life Bringer Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A dragon skull surrounded by flowers '''Home Plane: '''Material Plane '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Life, Birth, Death, Cycles of Day and Night '''Worshipers: Dragons, Druids, Earthlight Citizens Cleric Alignments: '''TN, NG, NE '''Domains: Plant, Protection, Scalykind, Animal Favored Weapon: '''Claw Eternally sleeping within it's tomb on Earthlight, Magos is said to sow seeds wherever he treads. He is highely revered by the druids and other people of Earthlight, as well as dragons, (usually brown or green dragons) '''Obedience '''Followers of Magos must cherish living creatures and must not kill unless out of necessity. Following this obedience grants them a +1 per die on all cure spells. '''Boon I - Cycle of Life' (Sp) ' Sacred Space 3/day, Reincarnate 2/day, or Resurrection 1/day Boon II - Balance of Life (Su) 'Up to three times per day a follower of Magos may fill an area with a surge of life energy, averaging the current HP of everyone within 20 feet, enemies and allies alike, this also affects undead. I.E. If there are three subjects and one has 100/100 HP, one has 20/60 HP and one has 40/40 HP they would become 53/100, 53/60 and 53/40 (granted as temporary HP on the latter). Unwilling targets may make a fortitude save to be excluded in the effect. '''Boon III - Holy Ground (Su) '''Once per day a follower of Magos may declare a 100-foot area as holy ground. On which no ill effects can befall it or anyone thereupon, all such abilities automatically fail. This lasts for 24 hours. 'Lithe, Dragon of Metal The Sword Lord; The Gilded Drake; The Bladed Dragon; The Hellgate Dragon Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''The head of an almost robotic-looking dragon roaring upwards with a red sun in the distance. '''Home Plane: '''Material Plane (The Cauldron of ir'Lassir) '''Alignment: '''NE '''Portfolio: '''War, Sacrifice, Combat, Metalcraft, Punishment '''Worshipers: Dragons, Executioners, Evil Knights, Judges Cleric Alignments: '''NE, LE, CE '''Domains: Artifice, Evil, Scalykind, War Favored Weapon: '''Wing Attack Lithe is evil only in the fact that he never shows mercy on anyone who wrongs him. He sleeps in the basin of Mt. Lassir, the now extinct volcano that cause The Clashing, he guards the very gates to the inverted tower of swords; the elven hell. '''Obedience '''Followers of Lithe pray at a shrine crafted from the blades of the enemies they slain. The blades of these swords are forged together making a scale-shaped shield-like object which is usually hung on a wall or tree that represents one of Lithe's scales. Doing so grants them a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls with bladed weapons. '''Boon I - Metallic Soul' (Sp)' Mirror Image 3/day, Keen Edge 2/day, or Iron Body 1/day Boon II - Iron Maiden (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Lithe may cause one creature to take damage equal to any physical damage he deals for the next 10 minutes. DR/- Applies '''Boon III - Swordskin (Ex) '''A follower of Lithe is eventually blessed with similar abilities of Lithe himself. Whenever a target strikes the follower of lithe with a melee attack or melee touch ability the offender takes 1d12+8 piercing/slashing damage. Avexus, Dragon of Water The Rainbow Dragon, He of Infinite Luster, The Scaled Peacock '''Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A prismatic dragon's eye '''Home Plane: '''The Material Plane (He sleeps in his tomb known as the Heart of the Skymoors) '''Alignment: '''NG '''Portfolio: '''Passion, Beauty, Art, Rainbows, All that is Fabulous. '''Worshipers: Prismatic Paladins, Dragons, Actors, Painters Cleric Alignments: '''LG, NG, CG '''Domains: Love, Friendship, Dragon and Light Favored Weapon: '''Tail Avexus is one of the most powerful enemies against the black matter, and all that is an affront to the beauty of color. Many assume he is frivolous and carefree in nature, but the truth could not be further from this assumption. Avexus is a deep thinker, and solemn artist, he takes his beliefs and all that he is a symbol of with utmost sincerity, and his fury, once unleashed, is a barrage of multi-faceted power. '''Obedience '''Followers of Avexus must plant a vibrantly colored flower each day and with great care. Doing so grants them a +1 bonus on all fire, cold, acid, earth, and water damage rolls. '''Boon I - Waters of Light' (Sp) ' Color Spray 3/day, Water Pillar 2/day, or Prismatic Spray 1/day Boon II - Dancing Rivers (Su) 'Up to three times per day, a follower of Avexus may animate an amount of water equal to his HD in gallons, this creates any number of water elementals so long as their total HD does not surpass the amount of gallons of water animated. '''Boon III - Posidon (Ex) '''A follower of Avexus eventually learns to use the power of water and light at his whim. This grants the follower the ability to use light, continual light, darkness, control water, control weather, and create water at will. Also, any water-based or light-based spells cast by the follower have their CL increased by +3. This includes prismatic spells. 'Agni, Dragon of Fire The Oldest Red Dragon, The First Flame, The Fiery God of the Scalykind, The Inferno King Greater Deity Symbol: '''A raging flame with the silhouette of a dragon at it's heart. '''Home Plane: '''Material Plane (Fire Mountain) '''Alignment: '''CN '''Portfolio: '''Disasters, Flame, Dragons as a Race, Fear, Rise and Fall of Kingdoms, Change, destructive magic. '''Worshipers: Red Dragons, Wizards, Conquerers, Cleric Alignments: '''NE, LE, CE '''Domains: Fire, Chaos, Scalykind, Sun Favored Weapon: '''Breath Attack Agni is one of the two most powerful members of the Dragon Pantheon, his domain is that of natural disasters and change but is mostly often associated with the change of rulers over a place. He sleeps atop Fire Mountain in Southern Sela, the hottest place on the surface world. Agni rules over fire and destructive magic as well. '''Obedience '''Followers of Agni burn insense crafted from a combination of Fire Poppies, Devil's Bloom, and Ashen Bark. Doing so increases their caster level with fire-based magic by 1. Though this ritual tends to be expensive due to the rarity of Fire Poppies. '''Boon I - Burning Divinity' (Sp)' Alchemy Blade, Fire 3/day, Divine Power 2/day, or Firestorm 1/day '''Boon II - Blazing Cloak (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Agni may glow in a bright flame that inflicts 1d8+8 fire damage per round to all subjects within 30 feet of him, while he himself is unaffected by this flame, allies may be caught within. This lasts for 12 rounds each time it is used. '''Boon III - Fueling Flames (Ex) '''A follower of Agni eventually becomes at one with the flames of Agni, follower of Agni with this boon are not only immune to fire, but healed for 1/2 of all fire damage that attempted to hit them.